Hey You, Stole My Heart
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Hal ini sungguh tidak akan terjadi jika sejak awal aku tak membiarkan hatiku untuk mengaguminya. Berawal dari kagum, suka, kemudian terus berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan. Sesuatu yang kalian sebut 'CINTA'/Oneshoot/SasuSaku/RnR. Please


_Hal ini sungguh tidak akan terjadi jika sejak awal aku tak membiarkan hatiku untuk mengaguminya. Berawal dari kagum, suka, kemudian terus berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan. Sesuatu yang kalian sebut 'CINTA'_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"_ _ **Hey You, Stole My Heart"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Drama, romance, friendship**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OOC, Typo(s),gaje,bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you Don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okey ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Tahun ini adalah tahun ketiga untuk Haruno Sakura. Gadis dengan helaian merah muda itu akhirnya masuk ke kelas unggulan _Angsana Senior High School_. Setiap siswa pada kelas terakhirnya akan di tempatkan di kelas- kelas yang sesuai dengan taraf kecerdasannya.

Pihak sekolah mengatakan bahwa hal ini agar memudahkan tenaga pengajar menentukan standar pengajarannya. Dan Haruno Sakura memasuki kelas unggulan karena otaknya yang termasuk dalam kategori siswi dengan IQ tinggi.

Saat ia memasuki kelas, ia bertemu dengan beberapa teman lama kelasnya. Seperti Gaara, Tenten, Kin dan Karin. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada ketiga gadis yang ia kenali itu. Gadis bernama Kin melambaikan tangannya dan menepuk- nepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya.

Sakura melangkah dengan terburu- buru menuju sahabat, sekaligus calon teman sebangkunya. Ia langsung duduk dan melakukan acara gosip- menggosip ala para gadis. _Tidak ada topik yang paling menyenangkan selain membicarakan keburukan orang lain._

Tak berapa lama para siswa- siswi memasuki kelas diiringi calon wali kelas mereka Uchiha Shisui. Ia adalah seorang _sensei_ muda yang sangat tampan dan juga baik. Pria itu sangat terkenal dikalangan para gadis ASHS. _Sayang sekali, Uchiha yang satu ini satu bulan yang lalu telah melepas masa lajangnya._

Shisui- _sensei_ melakukan perkenalan dan menyebutkan satu- persatu murid yang akan ia bimbing. Setelah melakukan perkenalan pria itu memutuskan untuk menyusun struktur organisasi kelasnya.

"Baiklah sesuai kesepakataan, karena suara Sasuke lebih banyak maka ketua kelas _3Briliant_ adalah Uchiha Sasuke dengan Gaara sebagai wakilnya, sekertaris Tenten dan Karin, sedangkan bendahara Sakura dan Kin"

Setelah memutuskan keputusan telaknya, _sensei_ membebaskan kembali muridnya untuk satu hari ini sebelum mengalami berbagai guncangan dihari- hari berikutnya dalam menghadapi ujian. _Sial!_

* * *

Setelah beberapa bulan menjabat sebagai ketua kelas, Uchiha Sasuke benar- benar menjadi sosok ketua kelas yang mengagumkan.

Pemuda itu berusaha semaksimal mungkin memberikan informasi yang berguna untuk teman- teman satu kelasnya. Ia sangat peduli pada teman- temannya mengenai ujian kelulusan ini. Meski begitu, ia tak menunjukannya secara gamblang. Hanya berupa pesan- pesan singkat melalui _email_ yang akan tiap murid terima.

Namun isinya sangat berguna. Selain itu, ia akan mengajari teman- temannya yang belum mengerti mengenai suatu materi. Tapi tidak untuk para gadis. Ia cenderung sedikit menjauhi para gadis. Menangani para gadis yang tak mengerti mengenai materi, ia akan melakukan kerja kelompok setelah jam pulang.

Sehingga ia tak perlu turun tangan langsung. Karena, teman lainnya yang sudah ia berikan pengarahan akan menggantikannya.

Ia hanya akan memantau dan membenarkan sedikit- sedikit jika benar- benar diperlukan. Tapi justru itulah yang disukai para gadis darinya.

Seorang ketua kelas yang sangat tampan, terkenal, paling pintar di ASHS yang peduli pada mereka.

― _TUK_

Yoshioda Kin meletakkan pulpennya di atas buku. Ia memangku wajahnya mengguna kan tangan kanan― menatap pemuda yang saat ini tengah menjelaskan beberapa rumus fisika pada beberapa siswa.

"Hey, apa kau lihat bagaimana ia sangat sempurna di mataku?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan tiba- tiba dari teman satu bangkunya.

Ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sasuke, ia sangat perhatian sekali" ujar Tenten antusias.

"Dia sangat- sangat seksi" kini Karin― mulai bersuara "dan perhatian"

"Itu sudah aku katakan" ucap Tenten sedikit kesal karena merasa Karin tak memperhatikan perkataannya tadi. Sedang Karin hanya nyengir lima jari.

Sakura memandang Sasuke "kalian benar" ia mengedikkan bahunya dramatis "tapi, gadis seperti kita bisa apa? seleranya pasti tinggi"

Karin, Tenten dan Kin mengangguk kan kepalanya cepat- cepat "Kita yang sompral dalam berbicara dan tingkah yang kekanak- kanak kan bisa apa untuk mendapatkan hatinya" tambah Sakura.

"Hah~ kau benar" ujar ketiga gadis itu membenarkan perkataan Sakura hampir bersamaan.

 _Dan saat itu aku tak sadar, bahwa aku sudah mulai kagum padanya._

* * *

Sakura memandang takjub pada Sasuke yang kini menyelesaikan tugasnya dalam mengerjakan soal kimia setingkat kuliah. Ini benar- benar luar biasa. Pemuda ini makin hari semakin menarik perhatiannya.

Sasuke mendapatkan pujian dari Tobi- _sensei_ karena soal yang ia kerjakan di _whitebor_ menunjuk kan jawaban yang tepat. Sasuke tersenyum― lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Tapi justru seringainya berhasil membuat seluruh siswi kelas _3Briliant_ menjerit tak jelas. Pada akhirnya, para gadis mendapatkan teguran dari Tobi-sensei. _Menyebalkan! Dan kembali aku tak sadar bahwa aku mulai menyukainya. Terutama ketika melihat seringainya!_

* * *

"Hay sudah lama menunggu" Sakura menggeleng kan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum manis pada pemuda di hadapannya saat ini.

Mereka duduk berdua disalah satu taman. Menikmati tiap sentuhan angin yang menerpa kulit mereka berdua. Sakura saat ini sedang senggang, karena tugas telah selesai. Selain itu, besok hari libur. Jadi, ia ingin menikmati sedikit waktu luangnya untuk bersantai bersama pacarnya.

" _Ne_ Utakata- _kun,_ apa kau sudah makan?"

Utakata―orang yang selama dua tahun ini menjadi pacar dari Haruno Sakura tersenyum tipis " sudah, bagaimana dengan mu?"

Pemuda itu membelai rambut Sakura, menyelipkan beberapa bagian rambut Sakura ke belakang telinganya. Menambah gadisnya semakin cantik dan manis.

Rona merah di pipi gadisnya kini mulai terlihat. Gadis yang sangat ia cintai, gadis yang pastinya akan selalu ia cintai.

"Sudah" jawabnya malu- malu. Utakata terkekeh geli melihat tingkah pacarnya yang masih malu- malu setelah dua tahun menjalin hubungan. Ia jadi semakin menyayanginya.

"Semester depan, kita tidak akan berhubungan" ucap Utakata. Sakura menatap pacarnya sedih "kau tahu, Kuliah Kerja Nyata ku di depan mata. Aku tak bisa main- main, mereka bilang di sana tidak akan ada _signal_ dan yang lainnya"

"Aku mengerti" kemudian Utakata memeluk gadisnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Jaga diri baik- baik, aku sungguh menyesal akan hal ini" Sakura menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya _sok dramatis._

"Tidak, ini demi masa depanmu" ucap Sakura meyakinkan.

"Aaa― belajarlah dengan baik" _saat itu aku sadar, bahwa aku dan dia tak mengatakan suatu yang_ _penting. Satu kalimat yang harusnya sepasang kekasih katakan ketika mereka untuk sementara waktu tidak akan berkomunikasi._

 _'Jaga hatimu, jangan biarkan orang lain mencurinya'_

* * *

Sasuke menatap datar gadis di hadapannya yang terus bersenandung kecil ketika mengerjakan soal- soal di hadapannya. Rasanya gadis ini lebih parah dari anak- anak kecil di luar sana.

" _I'm angel with a shot gun, wanna live not just survive_ " gadis itu terus menyenandungkan lagu _Angel with a shot gun._

Jika saja, gadis gulali di hadapannya ini tidak mengenakan seragam ASHS, maka ia akan menyangka gadis ini adalah anak SMP. Tubuh mungil, pendek, wajah yang imut, namun dengan otak yang luar biasa.

Dan jika _lagi,_ ia tak satu kelompok dengan gadis ini― ia tak akan mau terlalu dekat dengan seorang gadis.

Ia bertanya- tanya, ada juga gadis seperti ini di dunia. Ia tersentak ketika mata hijau meneduhkan itu menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Sangat lucu.

"Kau tidak mengerjakan soal- soalmu, ehh Uchiha?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk catatannya dengan mata hijaunya yang bergulir itu.

" _Hn_ " hanya itu yang ia katakan. Sial, kenapa saat ia menatap gadis itu―jantungnya berdegup kencang.

* * *

Sesungguhnya ia gugup sekali ketika ditatap lekat- lekat oleh kedua bola mata berwarna hitam kelam. Terutama ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya dan pandangan mereka bersibobrok― jantungnya tiba- tiba berdegup kencang.

Untuk menagani rasa gugup dan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan, ia mengalihkannya dengan mengajak berbicara pemuda itu, kemudian bersenandung kecil kembali setelah mendapat jawaban ambigunya.

' _Hn_ ' itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke berbicara pada gadis di kelas ini― _mungkin_. Setahunya, Sasuke tak pernah berbicara dengan para gadis di kelas ini. Apalagi menanggapi sesuatu hal yang tak terlalu penting seperti ini.

Dan saat itu ia menyadarinya setelah pulang ke rumah, mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Ia merasakan debaran yang tak menentu, ia gugup dan terus memikirkannya, wajahnya, suaranya―

― _Mungkinkah aku mulai mencintainya?_

* * *

Entah kenapa semakin hari Sakura semakin ingin memperhatikan pemuda itu. Ia tahu ia kagum pada pemuda itu, ia tahu ia menyukainya, tapi ini sangat parah. Ia mulai merasa bahwa ia mencintainya. _Dan ini harus dihentikan, sebelum menyebabkan kekacauan!_

Sasuke yang sedang berbincang dengan teman laki- lakinya merasakan seseorang terus memperhatikannya. Tidak. Tidak. Ia sering mendapati hal itu, tapi― ini terasa berbeda.

Ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya, ia mendapati Haruno Sakura menatapnya dengan mata hijaunya yang indah itu―penuh damba. Gadis itu yang tertangkap basah , langsung mengalih kan perhatiannya pada buku tebalnya dan menutup telinganya dengan _headphone_ dan mulai bersenandung kecil― Seperti kebiasaannya.

Ia menyeringai kecil. Gadis itu― ada- ada saja. Kalau gadis itu tak memperhatikannya, maka ia yang sekarang giliran akan memperhatikannya.

Aaaa― gadis itu menyadari tatapannya. Terlihat tingkahnya yang terlihat santai, tapi gugup disaat bersamaan. Mata hijau itu bergerak- gerak ― jelas sekali bukan membaca. Melainkan mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya. kedua tangannya yang saling meremas di bawah meja. _Kau gugup Haruno!_

* * *

Setengah tahun sudah mereka bersama. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada siswa _3Briliant_ sakit. Sakura tersenyum remeh. Ia kira orang- orang jenius macam mereka tidak akan mengalami sakit. Tapi, salah satu siswi kini dikabarkan sakit. Dan itu menunjuk kan bahwa kelas _3briliant_ juga tetap manusia.

Uzumaki Karin― teman dekatnya selain Kin dan Tenten itu ternyata bisa sakit juga. Gadis merah itu telah menjalani oprasi hidungnya karena mengalami polip. Dan yang merepotkan adalah Uchiha Sasuke mengumumkan bahwa mereka akan menengoknya.

Dan ini semua berkat usulan Yoshioda Kin, si gadis sok peduli itu benar- benar. Tak tahukah rumah Uzumaki Karin sangat jauh. Gadis itu di oprasi di kota Otogakure. Ia di Konoha sebagai pendatang.

Sasuke mulai mengatakan mengenai rencananya. Mereka akan berkumpul di taman Haru besok pagi jam.8 waktu Konoha. Ia mengatakan bahwa, ia berharap semuanya ikut menengoknya.

* * *

Malam ini ia tak menyangka bahwa pesan yang masuk ke dalam _smartphoe_ nya adalah pesan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Mimpi apa ia kemarin malam mendapatkan pesan dari pangeran kutub itu.

Pemuda itu memberinya pesan, memastikan kehadiran Sakura besok. Dan Sakura menanggapinya dengan sedikit menggoda. Ia tak mau terlalu berharap. Ia takut jika ia berharap maka ia akan mengalami sakit hati.

Lagipula ini hanya sekedar _email_. Tidak sungguh- sungguh. Dan apa pedulinya hey? Ini tidak akan merubah hal apapun. Ia sadar betul posisinya. Ia tak mau berharap lebih pada si pngeran kutub.

Oh tidak, ia tak ingin. Lagipula ia memiliki kekasih yang sedang menjalani KKN. Setidaknya ia harus menjaga perasaannya kan?―

 **Sasuke :** _Kau akan datang besok?_

 **Sakura:** _Tentu, jika saja ada yang bersedia memboncengku ^_^_

 **Sasuke:** _Aku akan memboncengmu._

 **Sakura:** _Aaaaa_ ― _Sankyu :)_

― Sakura menggenggam _smartphone_ nya. Ini gila. Kenapa ia merasa sangat senang dengan hanya isi pesan datar itu. Ia merasa terbang dengan membayangkan ia berduaan di motor bersama seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya. Aaa― ia mulai meragukan kesetiaannya. _Kami-sama,_ apa- apaan ini. Sial! Ia sampai sulit tidur.

* * *

Sakura merengut melihat tiga orang di hadapannya. Ia rasa tempo hari Sasuke terang- terangan mengumumkan bahwa hari ini mereka akan menjenguk Karin. Tapi kenapa yang datang hanya tiga orang― empat dengan dirinya.

Ia melihat Kin yang kini tengah duduk di jok motor bersama Zaku― teman satu kelasnya yang sejak kelas 1 ternyata kekasih Kin. Mereka berdua nampak serasi. Ya, Kin dan Zaku pasangan gila yang terlalu heboh dan bodoh.

Tidak― mereka berdua masuk kelas 3 _briliant,_ tapi tingkah mereka terkadang sangat bodoh di mata Sakura.

Kemudian ia melirik Sasuke dari ujung matanya. Pemuda itu juga tengah menatapnya. Ia merasa Sasuke menelitinya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Heh, ia rasa tak ada yang aneh dengan cara berpakaian yang ala kadarnya.

 _Black Jeans, tanktop_ biru dongker, _cardigan_ hitam dan spatu kets putih. Tak ada yang aneh, kecuali ia gadis yang tidak menunjuk kan sifat gadis yang feminim.

Sasuke sendiri berpakaian sama santainya dengan Sakura. Kaos biru dongker, jaket _nike_ hitam, _black jeans_ , dan spatu kets putih.

Ehh? Apa ini? Kenapa mereka seolah janjian berpakaian satu warna? Belum lagi kini Kin dan Zaku yang bersiul- siul jahil, mulai mengatai mereka janjian atau _coupelan._

 _Aduh_ , Sakura merasakan wajahnya yang kini bersemu merah. Sasuke juga sepertinya begitu. Namun, pemuda itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain di bandingkan melayani pasangan heboh itu seperti Sakura.

"Sakura, naiklah! Kita berangkat sekarang!" Oh, jadi kini Sasuke mulai memanggilnya dengan akrab ― 'Sakura'. Menambah kehebohan pasangan KinZaku.

"Sejak kapan eyy kalian akrab?" Teriak Kin dan Zaku yang kini terbahak- bahak.

"Berisik" teriaknya. Sebelum naik ke motor _sport_ Sasuke, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk mencubit pipi Kin dan Zaku dengan keras, kini berbalik ia yang tertawa terbahak- bahak ketika pasangan bodoh itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Sakura tak sadar bahwa kini ia menyender pada punggung Sasuke dan tertawa di sana. Dengan refleks gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda itu. Membuat seseorang― pemilik punggung dan pinggang itu memerah dan kembali merasakan degup jantungnya yang tak teratur.

* * *

"Jadi di mana Gaara?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Pada dasarnya ia memang paling tidak tahan jika bersama seseorang hanya diam, tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Dan ia mulai melakukannya saat ini.

"Ia menunggu di perbatasan, sebaiknya kita bertemu dengannya di sana dan melakukan perjalanan"

Sakura mengangguk- angguk kan kepalanya "lalu Tenten?"

"Tak ada kabar" balasnya sedikit berteriak, karena kebisingan jalanan.

Sakura mulai bertanya kembali pada Sasuke mengenai pelajaran, sifat anak- anak kelas dan juga mengatakan kegundahan hatinya terhadap Utakata― pemuda yang ia sebut kekasihnya.

Seolah gadis itu sedang memulai sesi curhatnya pada para teman gadisnya. Membicarakan tentang Utakata yang katanya baik, perhatian, dewasa, namun selalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Seolah tak memiliki waktu untuk Sakura.

Menanggapi permasalahan lain Sasuke cukup senang dan nyaman, tapi untuk yang satu ini― ia merasa tidak suka. Sesuatu dalam hatinya berkata bahwa ia tak harus menanggapi hal itu, ia ingin menutup kedua telinganya.

Tapi ia tak bisa. Ia tetap mendengar perkataan gadis di balik punggungnya ini. Ia masih mendengar gadis itu berceloteh dengan dramatisnya, yang membuat suaranya lucu dan menyebalkan disaat yang bersamaan.

Sialan! Pemuda bernama Utakata itu apa tidak pernah merasa diberkati dengan memiliki kekasih seperti Sakura? Jika Sasuke di posisi Utakata, ia akan menjaga gadis itu sekuat tenaganya. Membuat gadis itu terus mencitainya dan tak pernah bisa berpaling darinya.

Ehh? Apa itu isi hatinya? Brengsek! Ia harus menenangkan hatinya. Maka yang ia bisa lakukan yaitu mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan hal yang lebih menyenangkan. Uchiha Sasuke bertanya terlebih dahulu mengenai warna favorite, makanan kesukaan dan hal yang tak disukai.

Ini adalah hal biasa.

Tapi segala sesuatu bersama Sakura entah kenapa menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan menarik. Sebelum ia tahu hal- hal pribadi Sakura, maka ia harus tahu apa saja dasar- dasar dari Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura merasa ia tak tahu apa yang merasuki Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda es ini ternyata bisa juga memiliki topik pembicaraan. Berbincang dengan Uchiha Sasuke ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Pembicaraan mereka di atas motor menuju kediaman Uzumaki Karin dalam waktu satu jam membuat mereka menjadi akrab― menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya― lebih dekat dari yang mereka pikir.

* * *

"Selamat datang di kediaman Uzumaki" pelayan itu mempersilahkan tiga pemuda dan dua gadis itu memasuki kediaman Uzumaki "silahkan ikuti saya, nyonya muda ada di ruang tv"

Mereka berlima mengikuti pelayan itu. Setelah sampai di tempat, yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah Karin yang tengah menatap mereka dengan senyumnya. Terlihat di atas kulit hidungnya masih terpasang perban.

Sakura dan Kin lekas menghampiri gadis Uzumaki itu dan memeluknya bergiliran. Ketiga gadis itu mulai larut pada dunia mereka sendiri, melupakan ketiga pemuda yang kini merasa sebagai pajangan.

Tak lama akhirnya mereka sadar dan mulai membuat ketiga pemuda itu bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka. Saling bertanya kabar serta hal- hal yang di alami Karin.

Kemudian Karin mengajak mereka untuk makan siang bersama. Mereka kembali bercerita. Lebih tepatnya hanya para gadis saja, sedangkan ketiga pemuda itu hanya sebagai pendengar dan pengamat.

Karin cukup antusias dalam mencerita kan pengalamannya di ruang operasi. Meskipun suara gadis itu masih terdengar sangau, tapi tetap saja gadis itu memaksa untuk berbicra.

"Kalian tahu, di belakang rumah ku ada bukit yang indah" Zaku dan Gaara mulai tertarik "Aku sarankan kalian menuju kesana, ya meskipun matahari sedang terik- teriknya" mereka telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Tak apa, kami ingin kesana" jawab Kin "ayo, ayo kita berangkat" Kin menggandeng tangan Zaku dengan mesra. Gaara dan Sasuke mulai berdiri mengikuti pasangan bodoh itu.

"Kau tidak akan ikut Sakura?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tidak, aku rasa― aku butuh istirahat" balasnya dengan cengirannya.

Gaara mengangguk dan Karin memerintahkan keempat temannya untuk mengikuti salah satu pelayannya sebagai pemandu mereka menuju bukit tersebut.

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut?" Sakura mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Karin. Ia yakin, gadis merah itu pasti akan langsung bertanya tanpa basa- basi.

"Ini tengah hari, aku tak kuat panas" Sakura merebahkan dirinya di samping Karin yang kini terlentang di kasur sambil menonton anime "aku akan tidur sebentar" karin mengangguk. Ia juga ingin khusyu menonton acara favoritnya.

* * *

― _CTREK CTREK CTREK_

Itu adalah suara yang ia dengar dalam mimpinya. Perlahan- lahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang kini menampak kan kedua bola mata hijau meneduhkannya. Meskipun ia telah membuka kelopak matanya, Sakura masih mendengar suara jentikan jari di alam mimpinya tadi.

Ia mengerejapkan matanya beberapa kali, menggosoknya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, duduk dengan wajah yang kusut dan bibir yang mengerucut. Ia kesal karena acara tidur siangnya yang terganggu.

Sakura kembali mengerejapkan matanya, Uchiha Sasuke ternyata sejak tadi duduk di hadapannya ― menyeringai dan jarinya yang terus di jentik- jentikkan― menimbulkan suara yang membangunkannya.

 _Ya Tuhan, bolehkah aku mencium bibirnya yang terus menggoda dengan seringai yang sialan membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan dan sexy itu?_

Sakura memukul kepalanya beberapa kali main- main. Sialan, otaknya ini pasti konslet gara- gara tidur siangnya terganggu.

Seringai Sasuke kini kian melebar melihat Sakura telah bangun dan melakukan tindakan konyol yang gadis itu lakukan saat ini"Ayo kita pulang" ajaknya dengan lembut.

Semua orang yang ada di tempat memasang tampang bodohnya. Mereka adalah siswa- siswi pilihan, tapi rasanya untuk memahami situasi ini terasa sangat menyulitkan sekali.

* * *

"Jangan manyun terus, itu membuatku takut" ucap Kin dengan nada tingginya.

"Biar saja" balasnya dengan nada tinggi. Ya Tuhan, mereka adalah anak- anak yang termasuk kategori cerdas, tapi kelakuan Sakura dan Kin seperti anak- anak yang masih labil.

Biar saja, saat ini Sakura sedang mengalami perasaan tak baik. Ia dengan Utakata sedang mengalami masalah yang membuat hubungan mereka kacau.

Untuk mengobati rasa sakitnya, Sakura membisik kan sesuatu pada Kin dan menariknya― lebih tepatnya menyeretnya ke depan kelas. Kin pun tak mau kalah, ia menarik Tenten untuk ikut bergabung dengannya.

Sakura menyeringai. Inilah saatnya. Ketika siswa- siswi lain sibuk membaca dan membahas soal- soal ia akan membuat mereka terhibur.

Sakura mulai bernyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya. Begitupula Kin dan Tenten. Sakura menggunakan penghapus _whitebor_ sebagai _microfon_ , sedang Kin mengguna kan pulpen yang sejak tadi ia genggam. Tenten sendiri berlaga menjadi gitaris, dengan menggunakan sapu.

Mereka bertiga mulai bernyanyi lagu ' _bad boy'_ milik _Cascada_. Dengan suara mereka yang cempreng dan melengking membuat ketiga gadis itu menjadi pusat perhatian.

 _"My love turned away and I fell"_

 _"Be my bad boy"_

Beberapa siswa tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga gadis itu. Sebagian menggrutu karena merasa terganggu. Ya, mereka rasa Sakura, Tenten dan Kin salah masuk kelas.

Zaku maju kedepan menemani Ketiga gadis yang sedang menyanyi. Suara beratnya yang buta nada itu semakin memperkeruh nyanyian ketiga gadis itu.

Mereka terus bernyanyi dengan gerakan- gerakan seperti para penyanyi bintang papan atas.

Heh, hari ini adalah hari yang heboh di dalam kelas yang dikatakan orang selalu khusyu belajar.

Sedang di pojok kelas, Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil menyeringai. _Adakah gadis yang lebih gila dari ini?_

* * *

Putus adalah kata yang sangat membuat hati gadis gulali ini merasakan sakit. Aaa― hari ini ia hanya ingin diam dan diam. Tidak seperti hari sebelumnya, ia membuat pertunjuk kan dadakan di dalam kelas. Menjadikannya seorang bintang dadakan.

Tapi hari ini ia sedang sakit hati. Utakata memutuskannya karena alasan ia tidak pernah berubah. Selalu menuntut untuk terus berkomunikasi, dan ia yang terus bersikap kekanakan.

Menurut Sakura, apa salahnya jika ia meminta untuk tetap berkomunikasi? Selama satu bulan mereka tidak berkomunikasi karena Utakata sibuk KKN, dan sekarang ia hanya ingin tetap rutin saling mengabari. Tidak perlu lama, hanya bertukar kabar saja.

Tapi Utakata menanggapinya dengan emosi. Ia memutuskannya serta mengatakan sifat- sifat yang tidak pemuda itu sukai darinya. Menuntutnya dewasa hanya akan berujung kekecewaan. Sakura tidak bisa merubahnya.

 _Ia hanya ingin lepas dariku. Ia hanya terlalu lama menahannya._

― _Tuk_

Sakura mengaduh saat Sasuke duduk di hadapannya dan mengetuk kan jarinya pada jidat kesayangannya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkannya.

Sial! Kin saja jika ia sedang dalam suasana hati tak baik tak pernah berani mengganggunya. Dan Sasuke berani- beraninya mengganggunya.

"Menjauhlah, aku menakutkan jika sedang keadaan buruk"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya acuh "aku tidak peduli"

"Tapi aku peduli" teriaknya nyaring. Kali ini kalian berdua selamat. Karena saat ini mereka sedang di taman belakang sekolah. Jika di kelas, mereka akan menjadi sasaran amarah anak- anak rajin yang selalu belajar- belajar dan belajar.

"Maaf" Ia menunduk kan kepalanya "Bisa tinggal kan aku sendiri?" Sakura berucap serius "aku ingin sendiri" ulangnya lirih.

Sasuke mengangguk kan kepalanya. Ia berdiri dan melangkah― hendak meninggalkan Sakura, sebelum benar- benar pergi Sasuke berkata seolah- olah mereka memiliki hubungan.

"Aku berkencan dengan Hinata" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan kedua bola matanya yang hijau, bulat dan besar itu "sekedar memberitahu" tambahnya.

Ia mematung.

Setelah Sasuke benar- benar hilang dari pandangannya, kini Sakura menangis meraung- raung. Entah kenapa perkataan Sasuke lebih menyakitinya dibanding perkataan Utakata.

 _Saat itu aku tahu, bahwa aku hanya kesal pada Utakata. Sedang alasan aku menangis karena Sasuke. Aku ingin berteriak bahwa aku mencintainya. Namun, ini semakin sulit. Kini ia berkencan dengan gadis lain._

* * *

Malam ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun Tenten ―salah satu sahabat kocaknya yang ke-17. Sesungguhnya ia sangat malas. Tapi ia harus datang karena ya kalian tahu kan bagaimana kedua sahabatnya― Kin dan Karin.

Mereka mengatakan alasan persahabatan dan segala tektek bengek yang Sakura sangat ingin menyumpal mulut kedua gadis itu oleh kertas.

Kedua gadis itu memaksanya untuk datang. Dan Sakura mau tak mau harus ikut. Karin yang sudah sembuh melakukan perubahan besar terhadap penampilan Sakura.

Gadis merah berkacamata itu menyihir Sakura menjadi sosok gadis yang lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Ini gila. Bisa- bisa gadis yang berulang tahun kalah pesona oleh Sakura.

Zaku yang melihat Sakura datang bersama kekasihnya― Kin dan Karin mulai bersiul. Terutama ketika melihat Sakura dengan gaun pestanya berwarna biru dongker, gaun itu memiliki panjang sebatas lutut. Pada bagian lengannya terdapat tali sebesar tiga jari. Sedang bagian punggungnya cukup terbuka. Penampilan cantiknya di perindah dengan kakinya yang dibalut oleh _high heels_ berwarna senada dengan gaunnya.

Sakura menata rambutnya seperti Asuna― seorang tokoh anime SAO favorite Karin.

Setelah itu mereka memasuki gedung dan menyapa bintang utama hari ini ―Kin langsung hilang dalam sekejap mata bersama Zaku. Jadi, kini Sakura bersama Karin menjadi sosok yang menyedihkan.

Melihat sebagian orang- orang yang hadir datang bersama pasangan mereka. Kedua gadis ini menduduk kan diri di bangku yang telah tersedia.

Tenten nampak bahagia bersama Hyuuga Neji yang dikabarkan beberapa bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya. Sakura dan Karin tersenyum melihatnya. Kebahagiaan sahabat adalah kebahagiaan mereka juga.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 9 malam waktu Konoha.

Acara pun dimulai. Semua tamu bernyanyi bersama, lalu dipersilahkan menyantap hidangan yang telah disediakan. Dan saat itu mata Sakura melihat Sasuke.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke bersama seorang gadis yang terus berdekatan dengannya. Sakura mendengus melihatnya.

Semenjak tragedi di taman itu, mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa lagi. Jika terlibat pembicaraan, Sakura akan langsung pergi dan berusaha sebisa mungkin menjauh.

Tapi ia kesal!

Kenapa harus seperti ini? Toh mereka sejak awal juga tak memiliki hubungan kan? Lalu kenapa mereka saling menjauh untuk alasan tak jelas ini?

Semakin lama ia menatapnya, Sakura semakin kesal. Hatinya terus berteriak bahwa ia harus menyatakan perasaannya. Lalu, bagaimana jika Sasuke ternyata tidak menyukainya?

Seorang pelayan ia panggil dan memohon untuk menyediakan keinginannya. Ia sangat menginginkannya dan Karin pun mendukung ide Sakura itu.

Sakura merasa dengan dirinya yang selemah ini, ia yang mencintai Sasuke seperti ini, maka perasaannya tak akan dapat tersampaikan. Ia ingin Sasuke tahu perasaannya. Tapi ia tak berani menyatakan perasaannya , sungguh!

Kedua gadis ini berkali- kali menuangkan dan meneguk alkohol yang di bawa pelayan tadi. Ia terus menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Saat mata mereka saling beradu, Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi perasaannya.

Ia menarik Karin yang sudah sama mabuknya. Ia mabuk? Tentu saja. Mereka berdua jalan dengan langkah yang tak tentu dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hai Halo" sapa Sakura di atas panggung, menghentikan acara musik yang sedang berlangsung. Karin berbisik- bisik tak jelas pada Sakura dan terkikik bersamaan. Tidak jelas.

Tenten hanya terkekeh melihat kedua sahabatnya yang mulai menggila "Bernyanyi lah untuk ku" teriak Tenten.

Seperti orang bodoh mereka berdua bernyanyi ala kadarnya. Dengan nada sumbang mereka menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Tenten. Tenten tak dapat marah, ia sangat menyayangi kedua sahabatnya ini.

Lagipula menurutnya ini sangat menarik.

Setelah menyanyi Karin merebut _microfon_ "Teman ku akan mengatakan sesuatu" teriak Karin setelah merebut _microfon_ dari tangan Sakura "ayo- ayo, kau hanya terlalu lama menahannya"

Uzumaki Karin mulai mendorong- dorong microfon itu pada Sakura dan membenturkan mic itu pada bibir Sakura dan Sakura yang mengaduh sedang Karin tertawa sambil mengatakan 'maaf'.

"Hik... Uchiha Sasuke"

― _DHEG_

"aku... gadis gulali... Hikk... aku menyukaimu" semua mata kini mungkin hampir copot dari tempatnya mendengar pengakuan gadis manis ini "Aku mencintaimu dan tak rela kau bersama gadis sok anggun itu" Karin mengangguk- angguk kan kepalanya, seolah membenarkan perkataan sahabatnya yang tengah sama- sama dalam keadaan mabuk itu.

Sakura menunjuk- nunjuk gadis berambut hitam dengan kedua bola mata _lavender_ nya. Kemudian turun dari panggung― menghampiri Sasuke dengan langkah sempoyongan.

Ia menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke. Pemuda ini selalu terlihat tampan di matanya. Dengan kemeja hitamnya menambah pemuda ini semakin memancarkan pesonanya.

" _Hey you, stole my heart_ " Sakura tersenyum lembut. Meski ia mabuk, ia berusaha mengungkapkannya dengan benar.

Semua orang menahan nafasnya sebentar saat melihat tingkah nekat Sakura yang duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dan semakin menghapus jarak wajah mereka. Saat kedua bibir mereka bersatu, detik itu juga Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ia benar- benar mabuk.

* * *

"Heh, dimana aku?" Sakura bangun dengan keadaan kacau. Ia tiba- tiba terbangun ketika ia merasa melakukan kelakuan bodoh di pesta Tenten― salah satu sahabatnya.

― _BUK_

"Cepat bangun dan bereskan kamarmu Sakura" nyonya Haruno memukul kepala putrinya menggunakan bantal "Benar- benar, seorang gadis bangun sesiang ini" celotehnya.

Sakura merengut mendengar penuturan ibunya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

Hoh, jadi ia berada di kamarnya. Tapi seingatnya tadi malam ia mabuk berat. Dan ? Sial apa yang terjadi saat ia mabuk? Dan siapakah yang membawanya pulang?

Nyonya Haruno menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya melihat putri satu- satunya yang justru hanya diam.

"Melamun ehh?" Tanyanya jail "Jika sudah sadar sepenuhnya segera bereskan kamar mu dan turun ke bawah" titahnya.

Ketika ibunya hendak pergi Sakura menahan tangan ibunya "Siapa yang mengantarku pulang?"

"Kau itu benar- benar hilang ingatan ya? Ibu tak ingat pernah melahirkan seorang putri yang bodoh" Nyonya Haruno menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya. Sepertinya putrinya benar- benar hilang ingatan.

"Kau diantar oleh pacarmu tadi malam. Ehh, tapi- tapi kau bisa juga mendapatkan pacar yang tampan" nyonya Haruno terkekeh "Tapi Sakura, jika kau masih ingin hidup jangan pernah mabuk lagi, mengerti?"

Ia bergidik, kemudian merengut. Pacar? Tampan? Siapa? Ia baru saja beberapa bulan yang lalu putus dengan Utakata jadi ia sedang tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Tapi―

 _sial aku tak dapat mengingat apa- apa! Sudahlah, masa bodoh._

* * *

Tenten melongo ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya menampak kan seorang gadis cantik dan lucu. Gadis itu kini menatapnya sambil nyengir. Sungguh kekanakan.

"Heh, kenapa kau disini?" Sakura setengah merangkul tubuh Tenten yang sedeikit lebih tinggi darinya.

" _Gomen ne,_ aku pasti menghancurkan pesta mu" ucap Sakura menyesal.

Tenten terkekeh, ia jadi ingat kejadian kemarin malam. Ia berdehem sedikit, pura- pura merajuk pada sahabatnya ini "Kau mabuk, dan bernyanyi tak jelas"

Dapat ia lihat Sakura mulai terlihat penasaran "lalu?" Tanyanya.

Aaa― sekarang Tenten tahu maksud gadis ini. Setelah mabuk, gadis gulali ini pasti melupakan semua yang terjadi padanya ketika mabuk. Mengingatnya kembali membuatnya terkekeh geli.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju sekolah. Sakura terus menatap Tenten yang tak kunjung bercerita. Ia menarik- narik baju bagian tangan Tenten dan tatapannya seolah memohon agar Tenten mau menceritakannya.

"Harus kah aku bercerita?" Sakura mengangguk kan kepalanya cepat- cepat. Ia sungguh tak sabar.

"Hah, tak perlu! Lagipula aku sudah memaafkan mu" ujar Tenten sambil menyeringai. Sakura tak tahan untuk berteriak pada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Tapi, belum juga ia memulai sumpah serapahnya, mereka telah sampai di kawasan ASHS dan beberapa siswa- siswi yang melihatnya dan mengatakan sesuatu hal yang membuatnya bingung.

"Gadis gulali ehh?" Ucap beberapa siswa yang melewatinya.

Satu siswi kini "Bagaimana setelah ciuman panas kalian di pesta tempo hari?"

― _BANG_

Dan kini semuanya terasa jelas bagi Haruno Sakura. Semua kejadian pada malam itu seolah terputar kembali di otaknya bagai menonton sebuah film.

Ia yang merasakan api cemburu ketika melihat keakraban pemuda yang ia cintai dengan gadis lain, ia yang memaksa salah satu pelayan untuk membawakannya alkohol, ia yang mabuk dan bernyanyi bersama Karin di atas panggung.

Kemudian yang terparah adalah ia yang melangkah menuju pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke, dengan tingkah menggodanya ia duduk di pangkuan pemuda itu, serta mengatakan kata- kata yang selama ini ia pendam dan coba ia kubur.

 _Sialan! Alkohol benar- benar membuat otakku gilaaaaa!_

* * *

Kin, Karin dan Tenten tertawa terbahak- bahak melihat penampilan Sakura. Karena penampilan Sakura saat ini sangatlah mencurigakan.

Akibat merasa dipermalukan di gerbang ASHS tadi, ia segera pulang dan mengenakan jaket tebal, topi, kacamata hitam dan masker. Benar- benar mudah ditebak.

Mereka terus menertawakan gadis gulali itu. Sedangkan yang ditertawakan hanya merengut― manyun di balik masker. Mereka berempat berjalan menuju kelas. Setiap melewati siswa- siswi mereka akan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ini semua karena penampilan Sakura.

Hah~ benar- benar _deh_ kelakuan Sakura sungguh menggelikan.

Semakin melangkah, mereka semakin dekat menuju tujuan mereka― kelas _3briliant_. Mulut Sakura mulai komat- kamit. Gadis itu berdo'a dalam hatinya, semoga semua siswa- siswi kelasnya mau melupakan kejadian kemarin.

 _Terutama Uchiha Sasuke!_

Tapi harapan hanya lah harapan. Yang terjadi saat ini adalah ia yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Bukan hanya karena tragedi malam itu, tapi juga karena penampilannya.

Siswa- siswi terkikik melihatnya. Dan itu semua sangat memuak kan. Benar- benar _deh_ , kelas unggulan jika jahilnya keluar, tidak jauh beda dengan anak- anak pada umumnya.

Menyadari penampilannya yang tak bisa menyembunyikannya, Sakura membuka penyamarannya. Ia terus manyun sambil melangkah menuju bangkunya.

Sedikit melirik melalui ujung matanya― Uchiha Sasuke nampak tenang dengan buku yang sedang ia baca serta _headphone_ putih yang tersemat di telinganya.

Ia melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak bahwa ia ingin melupakan segalanya dan tak ingin mendengar teman kelasnya yang kini mulai mengolok- oloknya. _Lagi._

Sakura tak tahan. _Sensei_ yang harusnya masuk hari ini tidak datang dan itu berarti ujian untuknya semakin berat. Karena kini ia kembali mejadi topik hangat mereka.

Ketiga sahabatnya itu sudah berusaha membantunya dengan menegur teman- temannya agar tidak mengolok- olok lagi dirinya. Tapi itu tak berhasil.

Sasuke pasti saat ini sangat malu karenanya kan? Pemuda itu bahkan tidak membantunya sama sekali, bahkan terkesan takacuh. Pemuda itu pasti membencinya.

 _Sial, cintanya tidak akan pernah sampai!_

Jadi Sakura berlari meninggal kan kelasnya seperti kesetanan. Ia akan meminta pindah sekolah saja atau _home schooling_ ― jika perlu pada orang tuanya. Ia malu dan tak tahan mendengar ejek kan teman- temannya.

Saat ia sampai di lapangan, seseorang menarik tangannya dan membuatnya berbalik― membentur dada seseorang. Dan seseorang itu kini memeluknya.

Sakura merenggangkan pelukan orang itu. Ia melihat Sasuke yang kini di hadapannya dengan tatapan serius. Kilat pada matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin Sasuke mencemaskannya. Bukan kah pemuda itu tak peduli padanya? Bukan kah pada malam itu pernyataan cintanya ditolak dan Sasuke pasti marah karena menggodanya.

"Kenapa kau lari?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara khasnya. Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Sakura, pemuda itu mengangkat wajah gadis itu oleh tangannya.

Kedua bola kata hijau, bulat, besar yang ia sukai itu bergerak- gerak gelisah. Mata itu tidak menatapnya dengan benar. Dan itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli.

"Malam itu kau mengatakan bahwa aku mencuri hatimu" Sakura kini menatap Sasuke serius.

"I-itu, aku sedang mabuk" Sakura berkata dengan gelisah "orang mabuk jangan dipercaya"

Sasuke menggeleng tegas "ketika mabuk, orang cenderung berkata jujur"

Sakura menegang mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa aku mencuri hatimu" ulangnya "Tapi sesungguhnya yang terjadi adalah kau yang telah mencurinya" Sasuke menyentuh bagian dadanya.

"Jadi yang sebenarnya adalah _**hey you**_ Haruno Sakura, _**Stole My Heart**_ "

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Bibirnya yang imut menganga tak percaya. Pipinya yang tembem itu merona. Matanya kini berbinar- binar. Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya di hadapan semua orang yang penasaran akan dua sejoli ini?

Hal ini sungguh tak pernah Sakura bayangkan akan terjadi. Apalagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mencintainya?

"Tapi kau berkencan dengan Hyuuga Hinata" Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam.

Pemuda itu mendengus " Neji adalah sepupuku, Hinata adik Neji dan itu tandanya kami sodara" jelasnya "Aku hanya mengerjaimu" ucapnya dengan gaya jenaka.

Sakura memukul Sasuke main- main "Jadi mulai sekarang jangan malu" ucap Sasuke "Karena kini kau adalah kekasihku"

Dan suara tepuk tangan serta ucapan selamat dari siswa- siswi mulai terdengar. Sakura yang tak kuasa menahan rasa bahagianya memeluk Sasuke, yang dibalas oleh pemuda itu dengan pelukan posesifnya.

Sedangkan para _Sensei_ mulai protes pada Uchiha Shisui mengenai muridnya "Hah~ sepupu ku itu sungguh merepotkan" ucapnya sambil terkekeh melihat tingkah sasuke yang notabenenya sodara sepupunya yang sangat dingin begitu hangat pada gadis gulalinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" _ **Hey You, Stole My Heart**_ " Sakura menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke. Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Ini sangat mengejutkan. Dan gadis yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian serta merasakan aliran listrik berkekuatan _full_ itu justru kini tertidur.

Ia terkekeh pelan. Ia menyadari bahwa semua orang kini menatap mereka penuh minat, _tapi ia tak peduli!_ Ia menggendong Sakura ala _bridestyle_ dan pamit pada Tenten. Ia membawa Sakura ke dalam mobil jemputannya.

Sasuke terus menatap wajah Sakura yang tertidur di pangkuannya dan berbisik "Hey, bukan aku yang mencuri hatimu― tapi kau yang mencuri hatiku"

Ia menghela nafasnya "Sial! Kau bahkan bukan hanya mencuri hatiku, tapi mencuri ciuman pertamaku juga "dan Sasuke kembali melumat bibir ranum Sakura yang membuatnya kecanduan. Setelah itu ia mengantar Sakura menuju kediaman Haruno.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **KYAAAAA~ akhirnya** _ **end**_ **dengan gajenya XD hey, hey, ini adalah** _ **oneshoot**_ **terpanjang dan dhe-** _ **chan**_ **gatau fic ini dapat dikatakan karya seni atau bukan, tapi semoga tetap bisa menghibur** _ **ne minna-san ^_^ sorry typo**_ **dan kekurangan lainya :-D**

 **Oiya fic ini dhe-** _ **chan**_ **buat** _ **special for**_ **Eru-** _ **kun**_ **(baca ga ya dia) XD** _ **Happy Anniversary**_ **Eru-** _ **kun**_ **^^ kurang lebih dua bulan lagi hubungan kita menginjak 5tahun #penuhcinta. Ayoo, semua yang baca fic ini wajib** _ **review**_ **dan do'ain hubungan kita berdua wkwk #maksa**

 _ **Sankyuuu ya fav &foll, R&R nya (kalo ada HEHEHE)**_

 _ **Mind to review ^^**_


End file.
